cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vera Farmiga
Vera Farmiga (1973 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Manchurian Candidate (2004)'' [Jocelyne Jordan]: Drowned by a brainwashed Liev Schreiber as she tries to save her father (Jon Voight). (See also Leslie Parrish in the 1962 version.) *''The Hard Easy (2006)'' [Dr. Charlie Brooks]: Shot in the back with an exit wound in the middle of her breasts by Bruce Dern while she's holding a gun on David Boreanaz in the desert. *''Nothing but the Truth (2008)'' [Erica Van Doren]: Shot to death by an assassin posing as a tourist. *''Safe House (2012)'' [Catherine Linklater]: Surprisingly shot in the chest by Brendan Gleeson while she was talking to him outside the car.Then shot again while she was lying on ground. *''Captive State (2019)'' [Jane Doe]: Shot in the back of the head by SWAT as they enter her apartment. *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019)'' [Dr Emma Russell]: Killed by explosion after she sacrificing herself to luring Ghidorah at the trap before Godzilla unleashes thermonuclear blasts. *''Annabelle Comes Home (2019) ''[Lorraine Warren]: Dies (off screen) several years after the film's events; her death is indicated with a title card at the start of the end credits showing a dedication to the real Lorraine Warren who had died just before the film's release. Television Deaths: *''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All'' (2001 TV; Movie) [Josephine]: Dies in Tom Irwin's arms shortly after childbirth. Her appearance is later used by Miranda Richardson to kill Kristin Kreuk. *''Bates Motel: Forever (2016)'' [Norma Bates]: Suffocates from carbon-monoxide poisoning (off-screen) some time after her son (Freddie Highmore) turns on the furnace and rigs the house's ventilation so that all the heat is expelled in the room they are sleeping in; her death is confirmed when her husband (Nestor Carbonell) fails to revive her, though he is able to save Freddie. Her body is shown in the next episode ''Norman ''when Nestor visits her in the morgue, and she later appears as a vision to Freddie. Noteworthy Connections *Sister of Taissa Farmiga. *Ex-wife of Sebastian Roché. *Wife of Renn Hawkey. Gallery Verafarmiga.jpg|Vera Farmiga in Snow White: The Fairest of Them All verafarmiga3.png|Vera Farmiga drowned in The Manchurian Candidate Vera Farmiga.JPG|Vera Farmiga's death in The Hard Easy verafarmiganothingbutthetruth.png|Vera Farmiga in Nothing but the Truth verafarmigabatesmotel.jpg|Vera Farmiga in Bates Motel: Forever vera-farmiga-captive-state4.png|Vera Farmiga in Captive State Farmiga, Vera Farmiga, Vera Category:1973 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Ukrainian actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Soviet actors and actresses Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Eastern European actors and actresses Category:Slavic-American actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Slavic actors and actresses Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Annabelle Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Bates Motel Cast Members Category:People who died in Bates Motel Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by nuclear explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Michael Dougherty Movies Category:Actors who died in Rupert Wyatt Movies Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:The Conjuring Cast Members